The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to packaging for a compact disc or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 discloses packaging for a compact disc (CD) or the like which is formed of a plastic CD holder for releasable receiving and holding a CD and a plurality of interconnected non-plastic (typically paperboard) panels which are moveable between an open position where the CD holder and any compact disc thereon are accessible and a collapsed orientation for storage wherein the various panels overlap and protect the CD. The packaging uses less plastic than the well known jewel box (which is formulated almost entirely in plastic), and the plastic which it does use, as well as the paperboard, may be both recycled and recyclable. Nonetheless this packaging has not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use.
As no provision is made for securing the packaging in its collapsed orientation for storage, the packaging can accidentally become opened (i.e., the plurality of panels moved to its open orientation), thus exposing the compact disc to dirt, fingerprints, and the like. Also, the holder has a face which is approximately the same size as, or even smaller than, the paperboard panels so that the edges of the latter are coextensive with or even project outwardly from the holder with the result that they are susceptible to dog-earing, fraying crushing and like disfigurement due to handling. Further, although the spine of the packaging in its collapsed orientation typically contains important identifying information (such as the nature of the matter recorded on the CD) intended to be viewable when the packaging is stored appropriately against like CD packages with only the package edges visible, no protection is provided for the spine so that, with continued handling of the packaging, the spine is subject to deterioration, and with it the identifying information thereon. (This is a special problem since in certain storage devices only the spine is exposed to the viewer and, therefore, the viewer has to forcibly grasp the spine and utilize it in order to separate the desired packaging from the remainder of the packaging in the same storage device.) Where the packaging contains a secondary spine opposite the primary spine, the secondary spine is also subject to dog-earing and the like even though this is of lesser importance than in the case of the primary spine since the secondary spine rarely contains identifying information of importance to the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide packaging for a compact disc or the like which includes means for maintaining the packaging in its closed orientation.
Another object is to provide such packaging which includes means to prevent dog-eating, fraying or like destruction of the spine.
A further object is to provide such packaging which includes means to prevent dog-earing, fraying or like destruction of the exposed sidewall edges of the paperboard panels.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such packaging which is ecologically sound, being composed substantially of recycled and/or recyclable plastic and paperboard.
It is another object to provide such packaging which is simple and economical to manufacture.